


Lullaby

by gh0ulb0y



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, donghae is whole baby, shindonghae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0ulb0y/pseuds/gh0ulb0y
Summary: THIS WAS FIRST POSTED ON WATTPAD!Age Regressor! Donghae x Caregiver! Shin-Dong~Let me write cute shit for my rare ship okay ._.~based off: https://www.instagram.com/p/BcI1hY-Atky/?igshid=9xe8xuyh7q7yShin-Dong spends time with his little one and puts him down for a nap.





	Lullaby

TW// These are bolded. Overuse of words: baby, daddy

Donghae was very clingy to his group members. He would always want some attention whether it be a hug or some play fighting. Aegyo was always embarrassing to him as he would always cringe or run away. Even if he didn't like it, the fans did so it was all worth it in the very end.

Donghae and Shindong were known as the awkward married duo. Shindong and Donghae didn't talk as often as the other members. Even with that concept in mind, they still had their moments. Shindong would play with Donghae by picking him up and carrying him around or taking silly photos with one another. Shindong loved to take care of the members in general but when it came to Donghae it was much different. Donghae had taken part in age regression but had only told Shindong as they were in a committed relationship. The others only took it as if they were being their regular playful selves.

Today was the day they were heading home after a long list of concert dates.

Donghae was cranky and slowly slipped into his regressed state which made him even more clingy than usual.

"What is it?" Shindong cooed toward Donghae while holding him in a hug.

A small groan was all that came out of his mouth.

Siwon gave the couple a soft, friendly grin.

"Hold on for just a little longer. We'll be on the plane in no time," Siwon reassured.

"You're not the only one tired," Heechul sighed, crossing his arms.

Within seconds, they entered the airport. Security guards pushed them down the aisles of the airport, leading them to their flight as crowds of fans followed them with signs. The group was surrounded by adoring fans and flashing camera lights. Once they were safely seated, some members put in their headphones or began playing games on their phones.

Shindong had to take care of his little one as he had been cranky.

"**Baby**," Shindong sang softly toward Donghae, who was playing on his phone in the seat behind him. "You should try and take a nap before we land."

Donghae whined and shook his head slowly. Shindong sighed.

"Aw, please. For me?" Shindong pouted playfully but still, Donghae refused.

Shindong waved his hand and leaned his head against the chair, leaving his **baby** alone.

Donghae was quiet for the first hour of their ride. Shindong pulled out his phone and became recording Donghae who was watching something on his phone.

_[going off the video which is linked]_

Shindong started to play a game of peekaboo. It started with Shindong playfully sneaking the camera toward Donghae and then moving away. The second time Shindong moved the camera, Donghae caught him, causing Shindong to move away. Each time the camera moved toward Donghae, he would make a face and get closer to the camera.

Shindong posted the video on Instagram but had left his baby in a regressed state. Donghae was wearing a large orange hoodie and started to flap his sleeves toward his **Daddy**.

"What is it?" Shindong said once again.

Donghae was regressed to a point where he could only make noises. Shindong grabbed his **baby**'s hand and started to caress his knuckles softly causing Donghae to make a soft noise and smile.

"Take a nap. **Daddy** wants to sleep too," Shindong spoke in a soft voice to comfort Donghae and keep the conversation between them.

Donghae took his other covered hand and motioned toward Shindong. He made a fussy noise and pouted through the face mask that hid his nose and lips.

"You want a song? Is that what you want?" Shindong rose his voice in amusement.

Donghae bounced in his seat and nodded softly before curling himself onto the seat to get ready for a nap.

Shindong cleared his throat and checked his surroundings. The members had either fallen asleep or had been focused on a movie or variety show.

Shindong stared into his **baby**'s eyes. Donghae's dark eyes had a shine in them which made him look cuter than ever. Shindong began to smile.

Shindong swung Donghae's hand as he began to sing a well-known Korean lullaby. Donghae's eyes squinted in glee as he adjusted himself once more before shutting his eyes shut. Shindong continued his lullaby until he heard a soft happy sound from the other and saw his chest bounce from his soft inhales and exhales.

"Goodnight **baby**," Shindong whispered before switching hands to hold Donghae's and take a nap himself as there were still a couple of hours left of the flight.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my wattpad: piercethedustin. I am new to being an ELF so if the characters seem out of character, I do apologize. Criticism toward any of my writing is welcomed. If you have any suggestions, please comment!


End file.
